The Future Trap
by tew592
Summary: After being married for two years and with twin boys, Phil and Keely decided to go their seperate ways, each with a kid. Eleven years later, the twins discover each other at an all boys camp. The boys switch places to get their parents back together.
1. Chapter 1

Just eighteen hours ago: So, I just watched the Parent Trap and i thought a good x-over with Phil and the Parent Trap would be awesome and it may get more people to write more Phil. I mean, it's great that our show is back on the Disney Channel, but once a week on Thursday when most fans are sleeping isn't exactly preferred Pickford primetime.

The Future Trap  
Summary: After being married for two years and with twin boys, Phil and Keely decided to go their seperate ways, each with a kid. Eleven years later, the twins discover each other at an all boys camp. The boys switch places to get their parents back together.

a/n Yes, this is a Parent Trap crossover. I have always liked the idea of a Parent Trap - Phil of the Future combo platter, so I am doing one and nobody can stop me!

Chapter One

Phil's POV  
You can say love was in the air in Pickford with my high school sweetheart and me. Today was the day we got married. We were so happy and we can't see what the future had planned for us. As we ran down the aisle holding hands while everyone blew bubbles, threw glitter, and shot the confetti blaster at us, I just thought, "How can I be so lucky as to have the woman I love right beside me for the rest of my life..."

... A Couple of Years Later ...

There is crying in the background once again, but our butler Alvin and housekeeper Brittany take care of it. I have a feeling this is going to be our finally and last fight.

"Keely, I can't do this anymore, all this yelling, this fighting, over the most ridiculous things. 'Phil, you left the seat up,' 'Phil, you didn't flush,' 'Oh my god! Phil, you sneezed and you didn't say "excuse me."' Nag, nag, nag. That's all you ever do these day. Nag."

"Well, I am so sorry for my naggingness. If you would actually get up in the middle of the night to take care of your sons I wouldn't be such a nag all the time."

"Oh, so it's my fault that I have to go to school eight hours of the day, then two jobs - - that's eleven more hours a day - - so I can support my family!?"

Just then, Alvin and Brittany came in and they didn't look happy at all.

"Phil, Keely, I am sorry, but you need to stop with all this fighting its not good for you or the boys. You need to figure out what is best for this family," Alvin announced.

"Pssh. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. We are talking about Keely Teslow Diffy here, Miss Indecisive here." As soon as I said that, I regreted it. I couldn't believe what I said. Brittany and Alvin left the room so fast that they would put The Flash to shame. The next thing i knew, I see a hair dryer fly across the room and I am unconscious. I woke up a few minutes later in the car with ice on my head.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. We are on our way to the hospital," I heard Keely say before i blacked out again...

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Keely's P.O.V.

I can't believe it - - a hair dryer - - I threw a hair dryer at him. The nurse asked if Phil wanted to press charges against me, but I-he declined that option. Instead, we choose couple counseling.

"Phillip Aaron Lloyd Diffy and Keely Sara Teslow Diffy, room A136C," said the intercom lady.

"Welcome, welcome. My name is Jane Porter. I will hopefully save your marriage, that's, if to say, it can be saved. Now, tell me what seems to be the problem. Oh, before we start I want to let you know that one person talks at a time after me here.

after I am done listing to both of you i will hurry and conduct an evaluation, now this is only a recommendation and you don't have to take my advice, but it is a professional's judgement. Mrs. Diffy, you begin. Tell me everything. Mr Diffy, try not to interrupt your wife."

I close my eyes trying to think where to start, "Phil, I miss you. I want the man I fell in love with, my best friend. You are not the same caring guy you use to be. The man I love would not be so disrespectful as you are to me. I feel like you regret marrying me. I see the look in your eyes everytime you come home. The look in your eyes says it all; it breaks my heart. We used to be so close to each other and now it seems as if we are so far apart we could be on opposite ends of the world. I...I...Want you back... please, just come back. Be yourself."

I couldn't continue. I just broke down crying.

"I see, Keely. When did you started noticing these changes?" asked Dr Porter clinically.

"After he got his first job," I managed to get out between my tears.

"I see," she remarked, then wrote a few things down and asked me if I had any more to add. I just shock my head and grabbed a few tissues.

Phil's P.O.V.

I can't believe what I am hearing. Keely is making it seem like this is my fault.

"Phil, it's now your turn. Please tell us what you are thinking and feeling."

"Ok, I will tell you exactly what i am feeling, but where do I start? Let me think ... oh, here we go." I pointed to my forhead where I have a bandage covering my stitches "YOU THREW A FREAKING HAIR DRYER AT ME! Look, Keels, we both have changed. You are not the 'Keely' I loved, either. You would not lose your temper so easily. I mean, once again, my forehead? I try my very best to be a good husband and father. I am gone for 18 hours a day to support you guys, and it doesn't help when I come home and you constantly criticize me. Doesn't help!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, Phil, but what do you mean 'loved me?' Don't you love me anymore?"

As I am saying these things i have tears running down my face, same for Keely, "Keels, you know that you will always have that one place in my heart. I know you feel it too, but what's the point of trying to fix what can't be fixed? Alvin and Brittany are right; it's not healthy for the boys."

"So, Phil, are you telling us you think you and Keely shouldn't be married?" Porter restated the obvious.

"I do."

Keely ran out of the room crying, as those same words once upon a time began our life together.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

The Future Trap  
Chapter Three

Phil's POV  
Wow, who would have thought I would be married, have two kids and now be getting a divorce all by the age of 21? No wonder drinking is legal at this age, Phil thought.

"Keely, I am sorry, but I am not staying in Pickford. I got a new job in Sydney, Australia. I think it is best for both of us."

"Phil, please, let's talk and work this out. I don't want to lose you. The boys need their parents together. Parents who end up in a divorce - there is a 65% chance their children will be troubled."

"Keely, I love you. Don't get me wrong, I am not happy anymore. I hate all this fighting. I want what's best for our kids, too. Please, I will let you have 75% of everything. It's for the best, Keels. Please just sign the papers. I want to be happy again."

She looked up at me through tears in her eyes and whispered,"Ok. Give me the pen."

As she started to sign the papers, I changed my mind. I wanted to shout, "STOP!" but I restrained myself in silence and just watched as she signed all papers.

***Ten Years Later***  
I looked at the clock; Five A.M. Today, I will be kid-free for a whole eight weeks. Fifty-six days! Alex is off to Space Camp in Houston, Texas.

I walked into his room, "Hey Kiddo, time to get up; we have a long flight ahead of us. Let's grab a bite to eat, then we will head to the airport.  
"This is Keely Teslow reporting in the heart of the Pickford tomato patch where tomato legend and Tomato Ranch Public Relations Director Arvin Fleet is about to hold a press conference addressing the recent unconfirmed rumors of ..."

I always watch the Pickford news.

"Dad, you are starting to cry again."

"Wait, no, I'm not. I have something in my eye."

"Whatever, Dad. You are still cool ... even if you have a thing about the news lady."

"Hey, hey, hey. That lady is the reason you are alive."

"Wait - - that's my mom?"

Crap me and my big mouth - - try and change subject. Alex knows about Keely, but not about James. Keely and I decided not to tell the twins about one another because the boys might resent us.. Umm, let's see ... ahh, I got it: rules for camp.

"Alex, I want to give you some of my own camp rules. These won't be a lot, just the usual:  
\- No harmful pranks  
\- Be the bigger person  
\- Lastly, respect everyone and be kind."

"Ok, Dad, I promise."

Alex's POV  
YES! At last! Space Camp! This is going to be so much fun. Zero gravity chambers, rocket simulators, food fights and, best of all, pranks. This is going to be awesome!

"Now, Dad, just because I am gone doesn't mean you can throw crazy parties, stay up late and skip work."

"Yes, Son, I know….wait - hey, that's my job to give that speech, Mister."

We reached the entrance to the space camp. I looked up at all the activities with a huge smile on my face. I looked at my dad and he was for once happy.

"All parents to the conference center for camper registration and check in. All campers to the mess hall."

"Well, Dad, I guess this is 'goodbye' for the next eight weeks."

"Yeah, Bud, guess it is."

"Would all parents please report to the Conference Center for camper registration and check in. All campers to the Mess Hall."

End of Chapter Three

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.  
~TEW592~


	4. Chapter 4

The future trap

Chapter Four

James's POV

"Mom, wake up! We are going to miss our flight. I am not going to miss camp. I have been waiting for this for ages. So get your fat butt up."

That did the trick; she shot right up.

"Hey, hey, my butt is not fat. Watch your mouth, buddy. That's offensive. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you - - you're not going to camp this year. I would miss you too much, plus I can't lose my last man in my life"

I just rolled my eyes, "OK, Mom, whatever you say. And you know, I would never leave you like he did."

"Jamison Phillip Teslow, sit down, please. I want you to know that your dad didn't leave us 'cause he wanted to. He left for you. We were fighting too much; it wasn't healthy for us; it was not healthy for you. We both agreed to go our separate ways. He wanted to keep in touch with you, but I told him to focus on himself and his new job."

I was shocked.

"I always thought he left in the middle of the night without a reason."

I hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom. Now, let's go. I want to go to camp ASAP."

Keely's POV

I never told James the actual reason why Phil left. I was afraid I would slip and mention Alex. I never knew he thought of Phil like that. I wanted to let him know it was a mutual separation, sort of.

As we left the airport and headed on our way to the space camp, I don't know why, but I got the feeling my life was gonna change again. Great. I looked over at James and as he was looking at all the attractions and activities. He had the biggest smile on his face. He has... Phil's smile.

"James, please promise me you won't pull anything higher than a level 3 prank. Yes, you are here to have fun, but your pranks can be a little harmful. Be yourself, make new friends, have fun and be safe. Also, I want you to write to me twice a week."

"That's a lot of writing, Mom. I won't have time for two letters a week."

"Fine," I bargained, "at least five letters month, then. That's a total of ten letters..."

"Would all parents please report to the Conference Center for camper registration and check in. All campers to the Mess Hall."

"Well, Mom, I guess it's see ya' later."

"I BELIEVE it is."

As we both went our separate ways, I had hope for the first time in a long while. After the meeting I even thought I saw Phil, but shrugged it off. I was going crazy 'cause today I was thinking of how much James look like his father.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. This chapter is all about letters between the sons and parents.

The Future Trap

Chapter 5

James and Keely's Letters Three and Five Days After Drop-off:

Dear Mom,  
Camp is a blast. I am having so much fun. I am in the Mars Cabin. We already have cabin rivalry; our cabin (mainly me and my two bunk mates) are going to sabotage the other cabin. Did I say "sabotage?" I meant to say "help" the our rivals out, because you have taught me to be bigger person. But you did say I definitely have my Aunt Pim in me. I got to go. Love and miss ya.  
Love,  
James

.  
Dear James,  
I was hoping to hear from you sooner than day four of camp, but hey, at least you wrote me. I know it's camp and you have rivals, but please no "HELPING" (COUGH - "SABOTAGING" -COUGH) your rivals. You may take after your Aunt Pim some, but you are more like your dad. I promise you, when you get home, I will tell you all about your dad and more. Please have fun, be safe, and don't get in trouble. I love you sooo much and the house isn't the same without you.  
Love,  
Mom

.  
Alex and Phil's Letters 14 and 17 days After Drop-off:

Hey Dad,  
So, camp is a blast. You are now reading the letter of the champion at the Gravitation Rings; the former champion lasted 25 seconds and I doubled that time. I was really dizzy afterwards and I knocked the former champion down. When I try to help him up, he pulled me down. The counselor made us give each other an apology. We are now major rivals for two reasons. One, we disagree on everything, and we so look alike. It's so weird. Anyways, I gotta go we are sabotaging their cabin.  
Peace,  
Alex

.  
Dear Alex (or should I say "Mr. Champion"),  
Do me a favor and please write more. Yes, we are two grown and growing men, but it would be nice to hear from you more. As for your "rivals" ... please behave yourself. You have your Aunt Pim in you — which is scary. You don't need to unleash it on innocent people. As for the look alike, he could be your doppelganger. Have fun and remember: no harmful pranks!  
Miss my little man,  
Dad

.  
Alex's POV:  
"Kyle and Dave, get over here, Mates, It's time to put Operation Cabin Mess To Mars in effect. Here is the plan: whip cream on every other bed, honey on all beds, syrup on the floors, feathers on the fan, and rig to drop water balloons on James. This is going to be epic!

Three Hours Later:

Dear Dad.  
We got put into the isolation cabin, both me and my dopplerganger. The cabin sabotage got the camp counselors instead of him. Oops. #6weekswithrival #yippee  
Alex

.  
Dear Alex,  
#sorrysonnosympathy #shouldhavelisentodad  
Love Dad

End of ch 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Future Trap  
Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the really late update. I have had major writer's block and I am have been busy with work and drama. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

James's POV  
"I can't believe you sent us to the isolation cabin!"

I was yelling at my rival after his prank on our cabin backfired and got the camp counselers instead of us. So, we get to spend the rest of camp in here, a long six weeks, that's 42 days! This is going to be torture. There is no way we have anything in common.

"Oh really, mate? It's my fault? I tried to stop the counselors from coming into YOUR cabin. YOU insisted they come in after I told them not to because I knew what was going to happen and you still told them to come in. So it's your fault that we are in here. Now we are stuck in here. If you don't mind, I am going to go get me some pizza."

But before he could, the dean of the camp entered. "Ah, well, what do we have here? Where do you think you are going? Well, if your roommate wants to go with you then you can, but if not you can't. That is the rule for the isolation cabin. The point is to turn enemies into friends. You could even say they end up like siblings. So, I wish you both good luck and I look forward to see your growth of friendship."

As he left, I couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Yeah, right. We are going to be so close that it's going to be like we are brothers." That joke made my day.

Alex's POV  
REALLY! I can't get a pizza if he doesn't go with me? What is this, preschool?

"How on earth are we going to get so close if we can't even agree on going to get a pizza?

"So, please, can we get a pizza? I am hungry!"

James rolled his eyes and uttered a resigned, "Fine."

It was really weird as we were eating our pizza; it was like I was looking in a mirror. I would fold my pizza in half and start in from the crust.

"Ok. Stop copying me. It's really creeping me out."

"I am not coping you; you're coping me. I have been doing this since I was little. My mom said I get this from my dad. So, you stop coping me."

I looked at him and started to study him. It's very weird how much he is like me. As I was studying him, I got the strangest feeling about him.

"Hey, mate, question for you. What is your dad like? I know it's a weird, but I am just curious."

He looked at me confused and then he got sad.

"Well, you see, it's just my mom and me. My parents separated when I was like one or younger. What's it like having two parents? I bet it is awesome."

"Actually, it's just Dad and me. My dad said him and my mum got a divorce before I could even walk, but I know she is very beautiful, or he just fancies this news lady that lives in, um, I think it's Porkfield."

He looked at me confused and like I was crazy.

"I have never heard of 'Porkfield,' but I live in Pickford, and my mom is the local news lady."

Ok this is really freaky. We have so much in common. Actually, we have too much in common. It's kinda creepy.

"You know this is really freaking me out. We have way too much in common."

"Can you read minds, too, 'cause I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I'll be twelve on February 14th."

"Ok, just stop. You are freaking me out. I'll be twelve on Valentine's Day, too."

James's POV  
I must be getting punked 'cause this is freaking me out. We have too much in common. Now we have the same birthday and we are the same age? This can not be a coincidence.

"Hey, man, do you have a picture of your parents? I just have a torn wrinkled picture of my dad."

"I only have a picture of my mom and it's torn right down the middle. Uh … mate … could you please stop pulling my leg. It's freaking me out … wait, did my Aunt Pim put you up to this? 'Cause you know way too much about my life."

I nearly choked on my apple juice, "YOU HAVE AN AUNT PIM, TOO! I mean, I have never met mine before. She is on my dad side, so of course I never met her. My mom said that's where I get my pranks from."

"Wow. So, my Aunt Pim is on my dad's side, too, and I also got my pranks from her. I think my dad is too innocent for pranks and he hoped I wouldn't end up like her, but I so did."

"Ok. Can we recap? You have a dad, but no mom. I have a mom, but no dad. Our birthdays are both on V-Day. We each have an Aunt Pim on our dad's side of the family, but you have never met yours."

"You know, this is not seeming like a coincidence anymore. It's more like fate. Alex, I think we are brothers."

"No, James. We are more than brothers. We are twins."

End of Chapter

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the plan and the switch. I'll try and post sooner.  
Really.

Peace  
~Tew592


	7. Chapter 7

The Future Trap  
Ch. 7.

A/N Hey Guys,  
You've seen those big red brick buildings down in the Pickford Farming District, Right? Sure, you have. Think. They're sitting where the old tomato canning factory was before it was demolished last Halloween. Yeah, those are them, the old brick buildings next to that huge pile of bricks. Even though we call them brick buildings, you know, there's still plenty of that stuff between the red bricks that sort of holds everything together. Plaster? Mortar? Filler? Something like that. Anyway, this piece going to be that stuff, a filler chapter. Not as big as the others, yet it's very necessary to hold the rest of the story together.  
Hope you enjoy it.

Phil's POV  
I shot up from my bed yelling "Keely! Don't sign those papers! Let's work this out!"

I felt stupid. It's been almost twelve years since the divorce and I still regretted pressuring her to sign those lousy papers. This memory of my last act as her husband dispirited me for the longest time. If it wasn't for our nanny, Brittany, I would still be depressed. Brittany was the one who saved me, helping me to focus and raise Alex.

Nevertheless, every time my son laughs or gets mad, he makes that scrunched up face ... I see the image of his mom begin to emerge and rise to the surface. I suppose this is why I never dated anyone else, because I see Keely in my boy and I just can't take his mother away from him again.

This totally changed when I reconnected with Marla…

End of Ch. 7

A/N Yes, cliffhanger. Yes, it was always going to be Marla. Yes, I know I'm evil and it's a short chapter, but it's the only way I could introduce the evil soon-to-be stepmom. Pickford, California, yes, here we still spell "Evil" P-i-m, but you can spell it:  
T-e-w-5-9-2


	8. Chapter 8

The Future Trap  
Chapter 8

Alex's POV

At first, I was excited to discover I have a brother, no, a twin. Don't get me wrong, I am still excited, but I also got a little hurt for my dad lying to me since always. Not once did he ever mention James. Well, I guess Mum never told James about me, either. I just wish I could know why they never told us about one another, or even just why they split up. I know my dad misses Mum a lot.

"Hey, Alex. What are you thinking about? You've been too quiet."

"Well, I guess all of this is sinking in."

"What? Us being related…brothers…twins, even?

"Yes and no. It's the fact that my - - our parents - - lied to us."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I mean, at least once a week, we talk about her, but not once did he ever say, 'oh and by the way, your twin or your brother…' Come to think of it, no one did, not Aunt Pim, Granma, Granpa, or even Brittany, and James, you'd find that surprising if you ever get to meet them."

"Yeah, that's the same with Mom's side of the family. If they loved one another, you would think they would bring us up. Before I got dropped off, Mom said Dad left for me. It wasn't healthy for their relationship."

"So, what? Were we the reason they split up? That's worse." Suddenly, I blurted out loud, "Oh, my gosh! I just came up with, as Dad would put it, a crazy plan that seems so impossible - - that it's actual possible!"

"Uh, should I be scared…? Wait. NO! If this is one of those crazy 'twin telepathy' thing that's going on - - because I just thought of something and if it's what you're thinking of, then no way, no how am I going to trade places with you."

"Dude, you just so read my mind. Come on. Al, I need to meet Mum, plus sooner than later…."

"… one of them, if not both, will figure it out and they will have to…."

"… switch us back - - and they will possible fall back in love. By the way, Mate, this twin thing is getting really awesome. Just imagine all the pranks we could pull. We will be the camp kings of chaos by the end of summer."

On three, let's say it together. One, two, … three!"

"Let's Fix What We Broke!" we cheered as twins.

THE END

A/N The plan is worked out. Next step is to put it into motion (and a few Pranks for the camp). "THE END." I know that sounds so final. Please review this chapter and share with friends because if you're reading this (and you are) I sure would appreciate your encouragement to continue writing.

~TEW592


End file.
